1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a lamp cup adapted to be coupled with a lighting module, and more particularly to a lamp cup with a lens designed for a light emitting component of the lighting module.
2. Related Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,273, a conventional lamp cup is included in a LED lamp assembly. The LED lamp assembly further includes an LED lamp and a lamp holder configured to fasten the LED lamp onto the lamp cup. It is noted that the lamp cup is merely a reflection cup for reflecting light from the LED lamp. The LED lamp itself includes a base, an LED device and a lens mounted on the base to enclose the LED device. The LED device includes a circuit board and at least one light emitting diode mounted on the circuit board. In this way, light beam generated by the light emitting diode is firstly directed by the lens into a desired pattern and then reflected by the lamp cup to a predetermined area.